


something new, something blue

by hanzo_png (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the boss, Anyways, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wedding Planner AU, adam and shiro are getting married!, allura lance hunk and pidge own a wedding planning business together, and lance screws around with a camera, and maybe he might fall for a certain someone, bc they deserve a happy ever after!, broganes, hunk is the caterer, keith is very involved in the planning process, pidge does decor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hanzo_png
Summary: On her wedding day, a bride is supposed to have something old, something new, and something blue...Keith's no bride, but when his older brother Shiro finally decides to tie the knot with his long time boyfriend, Adam, Keith jumps on the opportunity to help plan the wedding with the group of wedding planners they hire. Keith knew the process would be long and stressful, but what he didn’t know was that he’d end up finding something so new to him in a certain photographer and his beautiful blue eyes.





	something new, something blue

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe something new something blue get it bc. Lance  
> you know  
> anyways  
> soooo I've been kinda sitting on this idea for a while and I finally decided to sit down and write it. I'm not a hundred percent sure how it'll go but I hope ppl like it anyways!  
> so uh here we go!

  Lance sits out in the back courtyard, a bit flabbergasted as he looks out over all the floral arrangements Pidge had done and set up around the huge ceremony area for the wedding later in the day. She’d managed to pull off some pretty extravagant things for clients before, but these? Christ. These bouquets and arrangements were bigger and more glamorous than he’d seen her do before--and there were a _lot_ of them, too. Huge white roses dusted in silver, holographic glitter that shone in the sunlight, strands of crystals tying them together in huge bouquets that she’d tied to the ends of each chairs they’d set up. The ribbons draping across the backs of the chairs were of similar caliber, sparkly and shining in the morning sun. The alter at the head of the aisle was glitzed out, flowers and jewels and strings of fairy lights wrapped around the metal frame, completely covering it so you couldn’t see even a little bit of the metal.

  He lifts his camera up, looking through it to get a good picture of the aisle and the archway. He’s about to press the button and capture a great picture when a small hand gently smacks against his back, causing him to lurch forward in surprise and drop his camera from his hands. He’s never been more thankful for the strap around his neck; If he’d dropped that camera, he would've lost his mind. He really would. He groans and turns to face the perpetrator. He narrows his eyes when he sees Pidge. “What did you do that for?” He demands, and Pidge just grins, laughing a little.

  “Woah, chill out a little. Didn't think I surprised you that much,” She says with a chuckle, shaking her head. Lance rolls his eyes at her, but relaxes. “So, what do you think of my work here, hm?” She asks, gesturing to the chairs and the archway. “Pretty fucking glamorous right?” She crosses her arms with a smug grin, pleased with herself. Lance turns and picks up his camera again, taking a picture before she can mess him up again.

  “Yeah, Pidge, it looks really great,” He says, being honest with her. “How did you manage to do this?” He asks, lowering his camera again, looking back at her. “Like, they look _really_ good.”

  “The clients were _way_ more loaded than Allura told us right out. When I checked the budget while I was ordering supplies, I had a _ridiculous_ amount of money.” She puts her hands on her hips, turning to look at the set up again. Lance scowls.

  “Jeez. I’m guessing you took major advantage of that thick budget then?” He asks, and she smirks.

  “Mhm. Spent every single cent of it making sure every inch of the ceremony and reception space was _covered_ in this diamond glittery shit exactly like they wanted.” She sighs happily. “It’s not every day I get a ten-thousand dollar budget, you know.”

  Lance gasps, his jaw dropping as his eyes widen. “ _Ten-thousand dollars_?” He whispers in shock. Pidge nods.

  “Yup. Ten. The wedding in total is costing nearly eighty-thousand,” She tells his him, and Lance laughs in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

  “That's…wow,” He whispers, looking at her, then back around at the ceremony space. “Well, this all looks fantastic.”

  She hums and nods, sliding her hands in the pocket of her sweater. “My hands are absolutely dead from spending like two days straight putting together those damn things, since my assistant decided to be an ass and not show up…ugh." She shakes her head, sighing. "So, hey, Allura told me to come get you. You know how she is, has to go over the itinerary a million times,” She mumbles with a little roll of her eyes. Lance smirks and nudges her with his elbow as he starts walking.

  “She's just being thorough,” He assures her as they head inside. Pidge scoffs.

  “She's so nitpicky. Every little detail has to be right or the whole wedding is ruined.” She waves her hand in dismissal.

  Lance shakes his head. “These guys are literally spending eighty-thousand dollars to make sure today is perfect, so I think she deserves to be nitpicky about this one. Cut her some slack. At least for today.”

  Sighing, Pidge nods. “Yeah, yeah. But _only_ -” She points up at him, glaring. “-for today.”

  “You're acting like we haven't worked with her for the past, what, five years or something? You should be used to this by now,” Lance says as he tugs open the door and leads them inside, walking towards Allura's office. Pidge follows him with a huff.

  “Yeah, you're right,” She murmurs. “I'm just irritated, I haven't gotten any coffee yet,” She grumbles, and Lance rolls his eyes at her, shaking his head a little. He gets it, though. It was barely eight in the morning. He doesn't say anything as they finish their little trek to Allura's office. When the two of them walk in, Hunk has already arrived with a small tray of fresh baked scones.

  “Hey, guys! I made breakfast!” He gestures to the tray and a few cups of coffee from the coffee shop a couple blocks away on the little conference table as Pidge and Lance sit down. “They're blueberry. You guys like blueberry, right?” He asks, looking between the two of them. They both nod and pick one up--but Pidge nearly jumps over the table to grab one of the cups of coffee as well.

   "How on earth are you so chipper right now?" Pidge grumbles, looking at Hunk. Hunk smiles, picking up a scone. 

   "I've been downing the coffee since five, I'm wired as hell. Ready to take this day on, Pidge," He explains, taking a bite. Pidge stares at him for a moment before she sips from her cup. 

  "You're crazy," She murmurs. "I don't know how you do it, I can't function right until it's at least ten in the morning."

   Hunk hums quietly. "Well, I have a lot to do today to make sure nobody goes hungry, so uh, I got started a little early. Also, I had to make breakfast and get coffee for us. You're welcome, by the way." 

   Lance gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy," He tells him, leaning back in his seat, watching as Allura finally gets up from her desk to join them at the table.

   Allura sits down next to Hunk, quietly thanking him for breakfast before she pulls out her iPad.

  “Good morning everyone, glad to see we’re all bright and ready to work!” She says cheerfully, looking at her friends and flipping open the cover of her tablet. “Let's get right into it then. Lance, I trust you got in a few photos of the ceremony space just now?” Lance nods, taking a bite of his scone.

   "Yup. Pidge still has to get the ballroom ready for the reception, so I can't get pictures of that yet," He tells her after swallowing his bite. "I'll stop by when it's ready, though." He gives her a thumbs up with his free hand. 

   Allura hums, tapping her screen a couple times, going over a list she has typed out. “Good, good, that's fine. This guest list is rather large, Hunk, have you gotten everything prepared to serve?”

  “Yup. I got most of it all prepped last night, and with that new second oven in the kitchen? Psh, I can cook for a hundred people, no problem.” He crosses his arms with a grin, and Allura smiles.

  “And the cake?”

  “In the fridge, big and beautiful, covered in cake glitter like they asked. They...really have a thing for glitter and sparkly stuff, don't they?” He asks, his voice dropping a little bit. Allura sighs and gives a big shrug.

  “The bride does, at least. She would hardly let her fiancé talk as we were planning in the beginning. I felt bad for the guy, he looked kind of miserable,” She mumbles before shaking her head a bit and scrolling through the list some more. “Oh well. Pidge--the flower arrangements and decor, how is it looking? I trust you saw the budget you were given a couple weeks ago?”

  Pidge nods and sips her coffee. “Yup. Nearly shit myself seeing all that money in the account, I didn't really know what to do with it at first.” She smirks. “But I got everything I could and spent all night fixing up the ceremony area, and like Lance said, I haven't gotten to the ballroom yet, but I'll get on that after this. I got everything they requested, though, so…” She takes another sip. “I doubt we'll get any complaints, decor wise.”

  Allura sighs happily. “That's what I like to hear,” She says with a small smile. “Alright, the wedding party is going to be here to get ready at around one this afternoon, and the guests will start arriving at four, with the ceremony starting at four-thirty. Lance, they requested that you take pictures of the wedding party beforehand.” Lance nods, giving her another thumbs up as he finishes off a second scone. “Hunk, make sure the wedding party has light refreshments in the dressing rooms since cocktail hour isn't until six and dinner isn't until seven.” Hunk nods.

  “You got it, no problem,” He says, nodding a bit. “Ugh, it's gonna be a long day today,” He murmurs with a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. Lance smirks, nudging him.

  “Dude, these days are always long,” He reminds him. “Have we ever had a wedding day where we all weren't up until four am cleaning up?” He asks, and Hunk chuckles and shakes his head.

  “Nah, we haven't.” He agrees. He stands up and stretches. “Alright, are we done here Allura?” He asks the woman checking off things on her list.

  She nods. “Yeah, sure, we're done. Just make sure you're all sticking to schedule, aright?” She warns them, pointing at each of them. They all nod, and Allura smiles sweetly. “Good. Alright, go on and do whatever you need to do to finish prepping,” She tells them, waving her hand dismissively. The three of them take their leave, heading out of Allura's office. Lance sighs happily as he and Pidge head to the ballroom to get everything set up. 

  Even with how busy and hectic wedding days were, he still loved his job a lot. Not to mention, they all got to sit in during the reception party and oversee things--but Lance was there to take pictures; that was kind of his job there. But when he wasn't talking pictures, being able to have some fun and flirt with a few of the single guests was always a fun time. He's picked up a number or two (or three) over the years, none of which worked out, but still. These days were always good days, but…

  Sometimes, he wonders if it'll work out for him eventually.

  Sometimes, he wonders if he'll ever have a day like this.

 

* * *

 

 

  Adam looks over the mansion as they drive onto the property, into the parking lot. “Holy shit, it's huge,” He whispers. Shiro smirks.

  “Mhm. I read in their brochure that they provide everything in their wedding packages--venue, food, cake, flowers, pictures, _everything_ , so obviously they need a lot of space…” He parks the car, peering out the windshield at the mansion. “Convenient.”

  Adam glances at him. “Are you sure you wanna go here? I don't know, it looks like it'll be _really_ expensive…” His tone is unsure, and he looks worried. From the backseat, Keith rolls his eyes, getting out of the car.

  “It'll be fine. Like Shiro said, they have everything. Better than finding a bunch of random people,” He tells him before closing his door. Adam and Shiro get out of the car as well, and Adam sighs and shrugs a little.

  “Yeah, you're right,” He says quietly. Shiro comes around and pats Adam’s shoulder, kissing his cheek.

  “We’re not for sure going with this place yet anyways, we’re just checking it out,” He murmurs, squeezing his shoulder. “Come on.” He leads his fiance and his brother into the mansion. This mansion, now owned by an heiress who lost her parents, was one that served as the business front for Altea Weddings, one of the most popular wedding planning services in the state.

  According to the brochure and their website, it was started by four friends who had a similar dream of putting their abilities and talents to good use, and after all four of them planned out the owner’s own wedding, they found they had a love for planning and making a special day even more special. And that’s how Altea Weddings was born. Adam and Shiro found the story to be touching, and after looking over examples of their work, decided they'd definitely check this place out to get more in depth information. They'd been engaged for a couple months now, and finally decided to settle down and start planning.

  They head up to the main entrance of the mansion--the three of them can't get over how big this place is--and they all hesitate at the door, staring at the handle. “Is it…is it okay to just walk in?” Keith asks quietly, and Adam glances at him, shrugging.

  “Guess we’ll find out,” He murmurs, gripping the handle and pulling the door open. They're faced with a typical looking waiting room, just…more classy. A young woman with long, stunning blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail looks up from where she was working at what the three of them assume is the reception desk.

  “Hi, can I help you?” She asks, a soft British accent tinting her bubbly voice. “Do you have an appointment?”

  Shiro nods, stepping up to the desk. “Yes, we do. Um, Shirogane, at three.” The woman looks at her computer at the appointment calendar, pursing her lips as she looks over the various names. Wedding season was kicking off, so the crew was pretty busy with consultations lately. They had four today alone, not including the man who just checked in. She felt bad for them--her wife especially.

  “Okay, there you are. Take a seat, they'll come get you in just a moment,” She says with a small smile, picking up the phone on her desk. Adam squeals a bit as they sit down to wait.

  “Ooh, this is so exciting,” He whispers, grinning.

  Shiro pats his thigh. “Finally getting to the planning. Jeez, this makes it feel real.”

  Keith smirks at them, amused. They've been excited about this from the beginning--hell, they'd been talking about marriage for a year now. Keith wasn't surprised when Shiro told him he was going to propose; Honestly, he'd been waiting for it for a long time. He knew his brother was in love with this man, more than anything. The only reason he's surprised is because it took so long. He's brought out of his thoughts when a young woman in a pale pink skirt-suit walks out into the waiting room. She smiles at the woman at the desk.

  “Thank you, Romelle.” She gives her shoulder a little squeeze before walking over to the three waiting for her. They all stand up, and she shakes their hands one by one. “I'm Allura, it's a pleasure to meet you. So who's getting married?” She asks as she starts leading them to her office.

  Shiro and Adam raise their hands. “We are,” Adam tells her. “I'm Adam, this is Shiro, and that's Shiro's younger brother, Keith. He's pretty excited about being part of the planning process,” He mentions, smiling a bit. Keith nods in affirmation, which makes Allura smile.

  “Well, I don't meant to brag, but planning with us is quite fun,” She tells them proudly. “We have a lot to offer, a lot of samples to look through and all that. My partners are all very talented, you won't be displeased at the results.”

  Shiro raises his eyebrows, smiling. “Well that's good to hear, huh?” He asks, looking between Adam and Keith, both of whom just nod.

  Allura opens her office door, gesturing for them to walk inside. “Alright, let's get started, shall we?” The three of them walk inside the office where three other people sit around a conference table. Two of them wave and say hello in greeting, but one doesn't move. Keith’s eyes land on that particular young man sitting at the end next to an empty chair, playing with his hands a bit. He seems a tad distracted, but when he happens to look up and locks eyes with Keith, he goes still.

   Keith looks back at him for only a second, a bit unable to break the locked gazes they shared; this man's eyes were a beautiful darker blue color he hasn't really seen before. And maybe it's incredibly cheesy, but if he looked any longer, he might've gotten lost in them. He finally looks away after that second and sits down, clearing his throat, Shiro and Adam sitting next to him. Now, Keith can appreciate a good looking man, but he didn't have time for that. His sole focus was Adam and Shiro until this whole thing was over. 

  “This is so exciting,” Adam says with a little clap of his hands looking at all the people at the table. Allura sits in the empty chair next to the young man.

  She beams at him. “I'm sure it is. So, let me introduce you to Altea’s crew. That's Pidge over there, she works with the decor, flowers arrangements, stuff like that.” Pidge clicks her tongue and winks at them. “And this is Hunk. He does _all_ the catering for the event, along with making the wedding cake.” Hunk gives a little salute to them. “And Lance here is in charge of all the photography throughout the day, from start to finish.” Lance grins and gives a wave to the three of them, letting himself stare at Keith for just a moment longer.

  Keith leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, pointedly looking away. Shiro pats his shoulder in sympathy. He knows his brother gets uncomfortable in situations like this, with a bunch of people he doesn't know. He's pretty sure that's what the issue is right now. He smiles a bit then gestures to Adam. “I'm Shiro, that's my fiance, Adam, and this is my little brother and best man, Keith. He's been dying to help with the planning, so I brought him along today.” He smiles wider, hoping Keith might say something to add onto the conversation, but he doesn't. Oh well. Allura hums and nods.

  “Alright, no problem. Let's get started then. We’ll start by showing you our portfolios of work we've done for weddings so far, see how you like them. Ah, Lance, let's start with photography, let's see yours…”

 

* * *

 

 

  The portfolios were full of beautiful things. Pidge’s arrangements and decor were like those you see in movies, the cakes Hunk made were gorgeous and elaborate but simple at the same time. Lance's photography skills were amazing, to say the least. He could capture entire emotions in a single picture, and Shiro and Adam loved it. They loved everything this place had to offer, and with no hesitation, they put down a deposit. They had no doubts Altea Weddings would make their wedding perfect, a spectacle never to be forgotten. Allura brings Shiro and Adam to Romelle’s desk to plan out various appointments for floral arrangements, cake tasting and design planning, and how they wanted Lance to photograph the wedding, get some pictures for their invitations too. There was a lot of work to be done.

  Keith sits quietly in the waiting room, waiting for Shiro and Adam to finish up. He was pretty buzzed that they were so excited. He was also happy they allowed him to be a part of the planning process; he certainly had a lot of opinions on how to make their wedding perfect. He knew he'd be here more often than they would just to make sure everything was perfect, and stayed perfect. He's playing with the sleeve of his jacket idly when Lance strolls over to him casually, smiling. “Hey, Keith, right?” He asks, sitting next to him.

  Keith eyes him a bit before nodding. “Yeah,” He affirms, and Lance nods a bit.

  “Cool, cool.” He leans back in the chair, folding his hands. “You really wanna be a part of this, huh?” Keith nods again.

  “Mhm,” He hums quietly. “I've been waiting for them to get married for _years_ , I want this to be amazing for them,” He tells Lance, a bit of determination flashing in his eyes. Lance sees it, and it makes him smile. He's a bit surprised though; Keith was so quiet during the consultation, it was actually kind of nice getting him to talk. Now he can get a bit of an idea of what Keith is going for…

  “Well, I promise we’re gonna make it as awesome as we can. I mean, come on, you saw our portfolios. We’re pretty damn awesome,” He says with a little laugh, and Keith smiles slightly.

  “Yeah, it’s pretty good, I'll give you that,” He agrees. Lance opens his mouth to ask a question, but he's cut off when Shiro and Adam walk over.

  “Ready to go?” Shiro asks, and Keith nods, standing up. Looking to Lance, he holds out his hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

  Lance shakes his hand, smiling. “Yeah, same here. See you.” He gives a little salute before he walks off. He ignores the smug look from Romelle as he passes her desk, heading towards his studio. Damn, she caught him trying to get to Keith. Despite being a bit entranced by him earlier, he was more interested in the ideas Keith had, because it was obvious he had _something_ to say during the consultation, he just couldn't vocalize it. Weird guy, but clearly dedicated to his brother and helping this day go right.

  Honestly, Lance can't wait to work with them.

 

* * *

 

 

  Romelle bustles down the hall, flustered and a bit annoyed, as she heads towards Allura's office. Not paying much attention, she bumps past Hunk and Lance, who were heading to the kitchen to get more photos for his portfolio. Lance scowls at her as she brings herself to a stop. “Hey, what's the rush?” He asks just a tad bitterly, rubbing his arm a bit, pretending to be hurt. Romelle sighs, crossing her arms. She'd meant to go get Allura to deal with it, but Hunk and Lance would do fine--and she didn't have to bother her wife while she was working, which was a plus.

  “You're good enough to deal with this- that Keith guy--um, the brother from the other day--just showed up unannounced,” She tells him, huffing. “He's got a binder. Full of his ideas for the wedding. He's not even with the people getting married!” She throws her hands up in frustration. Hunk laughs a little.

  “Ha, maybe he's like…a bridezilla, but a best man version. Best-man-zilla,” He says through a chuckle, nudging Lance. “Oh man, this is gonna be _fun_.” Romelle sighs and rubs her temples.

  “...please go take care of him…get him to leave or something, there's not much I can do but say he needs an appointment, and he wasn't really listening,” She murmurs, closing her eyes. Lance looks at Hunk for a moment.

  “You wanna kick him out, or should I?” Lance asks, and Hunk holds up his hands.

  “Nah, man, you were getting all close to him the other day, _you_ go deal with him.” He steps away, and Lance huffs, feeling a slight blush creep into his cheeks.

  “Fine.” He pulls his camera off from around his neck and hands it to Hunk. “Get to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute.” He starts walking towards the waiting room, with Romelle following him. She takes her seat at her desk, eyeing the man sitting patiently in one of the chairs, a one inch binder in his lap, full of pages. Lance raises an eyebrow, but walks over to him anyways. “Ah, hey, Keith, what are you doing here?” He asks, glancing at the binder, which Keith holds up.

  “I wanted to talk about some ideas I had for the wedding. Shiro and Adam have no idea what they want--they told me so.” He smiles a bit. “But I can help.” Lance looks at him, a bit surprised by his dedication. He slides his hands into his pockets.

  “Well, I mean, that's cool and all but if you don't have an appointment to talk with us-”

  “It'll only take a minute, just something I wanted to run by you guys,” Keith says quickly, interrupting him. Lance blinks a bit.

  Jeez. Well, they weren't really doing anything today, so… He sighs, nodding his head towards the archway leading out into the hall, ignoring the tired look on Romelle’s face. “Okay, fine. Let's go to my studio, we can talk there.” Not that he had much ability to discuss matters other than photography, but he could definitely pass ideas along to the respective crew member. 

  Keith grins and stands up, following Lance out. Shiro and Adam told him they honestly weren't a hundred percent sure what they wanted to do for their wedding and gave Keith some permission to suggest what he thinks would be good; He was more into the planning than they were anyways, honestly. They trusted Keith--and the crew--to make their day great. He steps into Lance's studio when the other man opens the door, then closes it behind him. He looks around to see various photos of different events hung up on the walls, a large two monitored computer set-up against the wall, and a few photo albums stacked up on top of the desk. The room was full of natural light because of the large window against the outer wall, perfect for working, especially with Lance being an artist of sorts. “Nice place,” Keith murmurs, and Lance smiles a bit.

  “Mhm,” He hums, nodding slightly. He gestures to an armchair against the wall opposite his desk. “Go ahead and sit,” He tells him as he grabs his desk chair and spins it around so he can face Keith as he sits. After sending a quick text to Hunk saying to do the photos himself, he leans over, elbows on his thighs as he looks at Keith. “Okay then Keith, tell me what you got on your mind.”

  Keith smirks a bit and sits down, flipping open the binder. “Sure. So, about the decor…”

**Author's Note:**

> also um I'm sorry the first chapter has so little content but I had to. like. get some exposition going, y'all feel me?  
> anyways, I hope i can pull off this fic like I want bc I've been excited about it for a while now. I hope you guys liked the chapter!


End file.
